


Henry is *Car horn* Blind

by Dontexpectmuchplease, ohhell (Indreamsweareourown)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Oh Dear, Oh hell, Other, a little too detailed, bendy is a ho, boris is russian in this, crackfic, cursing, henry is old as dirt, nothing about this is serious, oh boi, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontexpectmuchplease/pseuds/Dontexpectmuchplease, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indreamsweareourown/pseuds/ohhell
Summary: Henry is blind, Boris is slightly perverse and Bendy is an asshole.We aren't qualified to be writing, are we?





	1. Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy here we go.

I grabbed my glasses off the table as I opened the mail. A yellow letter sat inside the envelope. I took it out, confused as to why the paper looked so old and ripped.  
“Dear Henry. It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away, doesn’t it? If you’re back in town, come visit the old workshop. There's something I need to show you. Your best pal, Joey Drew”.  
“Something I need to show you? That's a bit unspecific. What could he want to show me?” I put down the letter and adjust my glasses.  
“He better not want me to help his with a new cartoon. I’m not doing that again. Not after last time.” I sat at the table and sighed. I had to go. He is, was, my best friend. But I couldn't make any more cartoons with him. My damn glasses fell down my nose again. I took my glasses off and put them down on the table.  
“I have to go. I’ll just see what he wants and that is it.” I stand up and grab my keys, getting in my car. The trip to the studio wasn’t too long. I parked my car in the abandoned lot. I turn off the engine and get out. I leave my keys in the car. I shouldn’t be long. Still this is a bad neighborhood now. The old studio is broken and warped. The paint is cracking.  
“Man this place has really gone to shit.” I look behind me once more hoping, praying, that my car is here in one piece when I get back. I walked up to the emergency door. I never knew why Joey made us walk through the emergency door. He always said it “helped the creative mind” whatever that meant. I opened the now rusty door. As I do so the door creaks.  
When I walked in, there was ink everywhere. The entire studio had a sepia filter on it.  
“What is going on?” I said. I began walking around the old studio looking for Joey, or at least what he wanted to show me. But there was only Bendy. As I walked I could hear slight giggles getting louder. Suddenly a board from the ceiling fell in front of me.  
“What the fuck?” I looked at the ceiling. There wasn’t even a hole left by the board that fell. Umm...  
“FUCK that.” I said. I stood on the wood. Then suddenly I heard  
“NoRMIe TraSH Get OFF OF mY BoaRD.”  
A thick Russian accent calls from behind me someplace.  
“My yes-hole is a good place for you to hide your wrench..” What?!  
“Your yes-hole?” I question.  
“Yes, yes, yes.” Same accent.  
I turn around, and I see Boris, his ribcage open and chest cavity empty. Holy hell.  
“What the fuck, Joey?” Gross. This is a nope. Nope NoPe NOPE.  
“Ooohh. Yes-hole…. Gross. GROSS.” I hoped that that wasn’t what Joey wanted me to find. I walked into a corner and leaned against the wall, and i suddenly stumbled forward. The wall was an illusion. In that room there was a cardboard cutout, but it wasn’t Bendy. It was a blank, white body and a seemingly indifferent face, his eyes two simple black dots and his mouth a flat line across his face. Welp. This is also a no. I walk out of the weird laws of the universe breaking room. What in the actual living fuck is going on in this place.  
“Joey! WHat the fuck do you want me to see?” I yell in the empty studio. Suddenly I heard a loud clank coming from the hallway I was just in, almost like it was an answer..  
“soN OF A..!” Slide whistle. Wot. Was… was that Bendy? The only time he swore in the cartoon it was censored.

 

That’s it I’m done. I’m outta here. I go to make sure my glasses are on my face before I leave. All I find is my finger accidentally poking my eye.  
“OWww sonuvabitch!” Wait. My glasses. Where are my glasses!? I drop to my knees and search frantically on the ground. Where the fuck could they have gone? BENDY.  
“BENDY YOU MOTHERFUCKER GIVE ME MY GLASSES BACK YOU SON OF A WHORE!!!!”  
“I DON’T HAVE THEM YOU BLIND FAT **car horn**!”  
“WELL THEN WHERE ARE THEY?”  
“I DON’T KNOW! I’VE BEEN HERE FOR THE PAST 30 YEARSSS!”  
“YOU HAVE TO KNOW. I CAME IN WITH MY GLASSES ON MY FACE AND NOW THIER NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!”  
“HOW WOULD I HAVE TAKEN THEM OFF?? I’M A 4 FOOT TALL INK CARDBOARD CUTOUT. I THINK YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN ME DO IT!”  
“NO I WOULDN’T HAVE. ALL THE CRAZY SHIT GOING ON IN THIS PLACE DISTRACTED ME. PLUS YOU ARE A FRICKIN INK DEMON!”  
“EXACTLY! I’M A DEMON, NOT A WIZARD! I CAN'T JUST GRAB YOUR GLASSES OFF OF YOUR FACE. NOT EVEN YOU ARE THAT **duck quack*ING DUMB!”  
“I’M PRETTY SURE DEMONS ARE KNOWN FOR FOR CAUSING MISCHIEF AND STEALING YOU LYING PIECE OF GOO!”  
“NOT GLASSES. DID YOU SEE IF YOU LEFT THEM ON A TABLE OR SOMETHING?”  
“PRETTY SURE I WOULD REMEMBER THAT!”  
“YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE WHATEVER. I’LL MAKE YOU A DEAL.”  
“WHAT LIKE A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL?!”  
“No. like a fair trad- OF COURSE IT'S A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL!”  
“WhAt’S tHe DeAl?”  
“WHAT THE ** cat whistle** IS WRONG WITH YOUR VOICE?”  
“WeV’e BeEn ShOuTiNg At EaCh OtHeR fOr ThE pAsT tEn MiNuTeS. I’m oLd AND My VoiCE Can’T TaKE IT!”  
“YOU AREN'T EVEN THAT OLD!”I clear my throat and take out my bottle of water. I unscrew the cap and I pop open one of my pill containers. I chug down my pills and in the background I hear the unintelligible garbles of the ink demon himself. I finish my water break and i put everything back into my pocket.  
“Where the hell did that bottle..” I hold a finger up to my mouth and shush the little devil. I clear my throat once more and take a deep breath.  
“BOI I AM 55 YEARS OLD. MY FATHER DIED AT 47. I AM AS OLD AS DIRT. I CAN BUY FROM THE SENIORS MENU AT DENNY'S!” I can hear Bendy try to make sense of my words. I hear him take a deep breath.  
“I DON’T KNOW WHO DENNY IS, BUT DO YOU WANT TO FIND YOUr GLASSES OR NOT??”  
“WAIT I HAVE SEVERAL PROBLEMS WITH THAT STATEMENT. FIRST, HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT DENNY’S IS. SECOND, YOU’RE THE ONE WHO…”  
“ENOUGH. DO YOU WANT MY HELP OR NOT?”  
“Fine. Fine.”  
“Just go to the ink machine and turn it on. Even you can do it.”  
“Alright is that it?”  
“I’ll further instruct you when you get there.”  
“Alright cool. Now. where to look, where to look.  
”Are you kidding me? It’s the big machine in the first hallway. How could you not see it? Haven't you been walking all around here. Didn’t you like, found this place.”  
“I don’t know man. This place has changed.”  
“It couldn’t have changed that much.”  
“Plus it looks different without my glasses.”  
“Wait so… you've been like, legally blind this entire time?”  
“It’s all just shapes to me. For instance, there's a cream blob over there, a black and white ameba over there, and the entire floor is one gigantic orangish-yellow blob with speckles everywhere. I can barely make out the walls”.  
“You drove here right? How did you like not instantly die?”  
“Abandoned town, abandoned road. Plus I can see things pretty clearly if it’s 15ft away.”  
“Wow so like…”  
“You say like a lot don’t you?”  
“What do you expect. I’ve been an abandoned building for 30 years, have no education, and have access to the internet”.  
“Wait how’d that happen?”  
“Walter installed it for… adult...purposes, but anyway, yeah internet.”  
“Oh. Walter how’d you get Joey to approve?”  
“...You know that’s a good question. But, you have a job to do. Find the ink machine. Turn it on, and I’ll help you find your glasses.”  
“Alright.” With that I started walking down the first hallway. I walked all the way to end of the hallway. There was only one opening. I went down the same way I found Boris. I searched all throughout the hallway and the 3 rooms and found no ink machine. I started to wander. I went to the other side of the building and walked back. I searched up and down the entire facility. I even went to that weird room with the white figure. I found no ink machine. I continued for about 30 minutes before I heard a deep screech.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor poor Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and just reading this in general.

“WHAT THE *cat yowl* ARE YOU DOING. IT’S RIGHT *car honk*ING THERE! YOU * wolf whistle**slide whistle* WORTHLESS EXCUSE OF A MEAT SAC!”  
“Dude chill.”   
“I SHALL NOT CHILL! YOU JUST WALKED RIGHT PAST THE DAMN INK MACHINE!”  
“What are you talking about there is only one doorway in this hall.”  
“NO NO NO NO! THERE ARE 2. 2 YOU HEAR ME. 2!”  
“FINE! yeesh . Okay there are two doorways in this hallway. One to the left and one other one. Where is the other one?”  
“RIGHT IN *carn horn*ING FRONT OF YOU!”  
Bendy has been at this for a while. He screaming at me saying that the ink machine is in front of me. So now I’m stuck staring at this wall in this hallway as Bendy shouts at me to walk forward. I don’t because walking straight into a wall is a really stupid idea. It is funny hearing a bunch of cartoon sounds come from Bendy as he tries to curse at me. I’m really glad that I used to curse after a messed up a line in the recording studio when I voiced Bendy and that Joey had to have a sound effects clip at the ready, because THIS is hilarious.  
This entire situation is bizarre. I came to see my old friend at and now I’m being shouted at by a demon to go into a nonexistent room, with some godlike machine that can make ink come to life for some reason, to fix said machine because said demon told me he would help me find my missing glasses, which I am still pretty sure he took. Wait. Wasn’t Bendy shouting at me? Wait what’s that sound?   
“Oh HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” I shout as a wave of ink suddenly floods toward me. It hits me and I get surrounded by ink and get pushed through the wall I was just looking at. I Am now in an unknown room drowning, in ink, in my old studio. I always did expect this was how I was going to die. The only difference is that I thought Joey was going to be the one to drown me in ink. Looking back he really did cover me in ink WAY to often. But, no Bendy is the one drowning me. The character my best friend came up with. The character I designed, voice acted, and animated so long ago.  
The ink slowly drips away and I’m allowed to breathe again. I take a breath only to find some drops of ink finding their way into my mouth. Ugh it tastes horrible. I wipe some ink off my face so I can see. Holy… There is ink everywhere. Im covered ink, the floor, walls, and ceiling. How much ink did Bendy have!?  
“There. Your finally in the room. It ONLY TOOK ME SENDING A TON OF INK TO PUSH YOU INTO TO DO SO BUT y’know it's fine. This is okay”. Bendy says as he walks into the room. The ink starts to seep into the ground before disappearing. Before I can even think about speaking he talks again.  
“The machine is right behind you. Behind that is a tool box you’ll need in order to fix the machine. Alright good luck. And remember if your don’t fix it or try to escape before it's done YOUR DEATH WILL BE AN EXTREMELY PAINFUL ONE”. His smile never fades. He exits the room and I take a minute to collect myself. The only thing left covered in ink is me and a spot on the floor underneath the machine. I walk behind the machine to find a wrench, gear, record, ink bottle, Joey’s book, and BENDY DOLL! Why a Bendy doll why anything but the wrench, gear, and AXE!? What are these items!? I decide to play along.   
I grab,more like try to grab, the items but when I pick them up they just disappear. There isn't any cartoony poof or anything. Just gone. I grab them stand up and as look to my hand their just no longer there. I don’t know how and I kinda don’t want to know. I try with the last item, the axe and this time it stays. Except i'm holding it wrong. Just in one hand. It's heavy enough to hurt but light enough that my old bones can carry and swing it in one hand I tried to hold it properly but it's like there’s a force field around in my my other hand tries to grab it. Okay then. I’ll deal.  
I start hitting the machine with the axe. What do you expect? I’m not a mechanic, I’m an old animator. The axe doesn’t even dent the machine. This continues for about another hour before I’m so tired I collapse on the ground cuddling the axe with only one hand as my other hand is floating in the air, undoubtedly due to the unknown force field. I walk up to hear wood snapping and a saw!? You know what. This is apparently normal now. I look around only to see I’m now in the flow/showing room. It has a projector and tons of seats. Yet I was the only one to ever come into this room when watching Bendy cartoons. Huh that’s weird ink flow is ready. But, I was walking around earlier and it wasn’t ready…  
…Welp. Yolo right. I push the button and pipes start to groan to life. I shrug. This is normal right? Every studio has this, every SINGLE one.   
…  
…  
…  
…  
I’m going to die here aren’t I? Alone and covered in ink. I start laughing. Slowly but steadily gaining more and more insanity in each cackle. I can feel my lungs heave not young enough for this. I walk through this hallway down to the hallway with the machine room. Now I can see the doorway. It’s covered in boards haphazardly placed. The machine is running. This makes me laugh harder. The axe is still in my hand. I can’t let go of it and the force field is still at work I see. I’m wheezing. This is it. The absurdity, insanity, universe breaking, the shouting, reminiscing of it all has finally broke me. This is the exact reason why I left this place in the first place all my fears have come to fruition, and I can’t stop laughing. It’s all JUST TO HILARIOUS! HA HAHA HAHAHA HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA AHHAHAAHAHA.   
I fall to the floor. I laugh for who knows how long. I feel like throwing up. I get up and approach the boards. And see Bendy pop out of the boards looking like he’s melting. I’m still slightly chuckling. He looks at me concerned.   
“What the hell is wrong with you?” I just now realize how much his voice sounds like mine right now. It’s not overly chipper or downright demonic. It’s just my voice. Through Bendy. I laugh and mimic him.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” He looks offended.  
“Are you MIMICKING ME!?”  
“Are you MIMICKING ME!?” I match his pitches perfectly despite my old age.  
“STOP THAT!” His voice turns demonic. I can do that.  
“STOP THAT!”  
“I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT!”  
“I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT!” His voice is cute now. Just like in the cartoons.  
“YOUR BEING A MEANIE!”  
“AND YOUR BEING A CHILD!” I tell him in his own voice. I now straight up mock him. I’m so done with him and his sass.  
“Oh look at me I’m a demon. NoRmIe TrAsH! GET OFF MY BOARD. I can use ink. Its RiGhT tHeRe!”. I mimic him and everything he has done or told me throughout this entire endeavor. At the end of it he looks hurt, really hurt. Then he gets pissed. Ink starts to seep up from the boards. And I shout at him.  
“Hey what about our deal!? I fixed the machine!”  
“Yeah about that”. Wot?  
“Deal’s off”. I stare at him how dare he!?  
“It wouldn’t matter anyway. I saw you walk in the door. You NEVER had your glasses with you. I used you and now I’ll make you part of the fam…”he doesn’t get to finish as my arm swing the axe into his face out of pure rage. Before he can recover my arm let's go of the axe and I make a break for it. I run towards the exit and the ink soon starts piling up again. I trip at the beginning of the hallway and slide on ink towards the exit my hands braced for impact. Except instead of finding a wall I find my hands grasping the edge of a hole as ink spills on top of me. I look down to see a 12 ft drop. I look up and ink get in my eyes. I pull myself up regardless and crawl towards the exit looking like an inky abomination. I push the door open and feel the breeze cool the ink down and freeze me. The door slams behind me.  
I wipe the ink from my eyes and I clear out my ears. I hear the drips of ink fall to the ground as I realize that I’m still drenched. I sigh. It’s all over. I look at the forest behind the broken down town and a sense of calm fills me. After about five minutes I look for my car so I can finally go home. I look to see my car 15ft away from me. Just far enough so that I can see it clearly. Then I can clearly see that I’m not getting home any time soon as my car is stripped of its tires, wheel, seats, doors, headlights, hood, and engine. I can feel my eye twitch.  
“OH C’MON! SERIOUSLY!? Ughhhh man!”   
This is a bad neighborhood indeed. Filed with demons and delinquents. And now I have to walk home for several miles with no protection...  
Or food...  
Or water...  
At a very old age...  
With no money...  
All while being...  
Covered..  
In...  
INK.  
Goddamit.


End file.
